Lifestyle CHANGE!
by smileyMei
Summary: A story about a quiet,unique teenager girl who is curious about the world but is an outsider in her class,because of her unique interest that other in her age don't have. Her life is changing dramatical on one day,even in her mind,it's too much...What's going to happen? And what will she do?


**The story plays in the 21st century and is just a fiction**

_This is a story about a normal,quiet girl who's life changed completly.  
The name of the girl is Mei, Mei Tran. Her parents are from China, but she was born in Germany, a country in middle of europe. She's a normal teenager,well not really. She isn't like every girl in her class. Not like every girl, she likes make-up or is interested in love. Actually she's an curious girl who is open to many things,that other people in her age think of unique or just strange. But you will learn more about her... ;)__  
__  
_  
Early in the morning,on a warm spring day. My alarm clock was ringing in my room. It was 6am. I was still tired from watching a movie yesterday on my laptop,so I pressed the snooze button.  
About 25 minutes later,I woke up from my radio alarm clock. Still laying in my bed,I stared at the ceiling. While listening to music,my eyes slowly widened. I closed my eyes for a moment and sighed.  
„Monday..huh.." I said and turned to the side.I stood up and walked quietly downstairs to the bathroom. I tried not to make too loud sounds,since my parents were still sleeping.  
My mom had a few mini jobs and my dad is working as a cook in a china restaurant in another city.  
After brushing my teeth,making my hair,making sandwiches I looked at the clock in the living room. It was 7 am. I walked upstairs to my room and turned the radion on. While listening to the news I changed my clothes and packed my going to school,I still had some time so I turned my laptop on and looked at updates of my favourite bands,and animes.  
Itwas in the middle of an episode,I decided to watch that the timer of my phone started to ring.

„Oh damn.." I said with unmotivaed tone. „Ahh..I don't want to.." I said quietly and turned forceful my laptop of. I rushed down with my schoolbag,and put a small jacket on and normal shoes. Like almost always,I looked more like a tomboy, with a t-shirt and a jacket above it.

It wasn't very cold or warm. I left my house,and passed my neighbour..who's son was my childhood friend..but we broke up contact after we went to other high schools.I greeted him with a small nod and a smile. He just nodded back and dissapeard in the car of his dad. My home was near my school,I think it only takes about 5 minutes from school to home.I greeted all old people who I met,while walking to school. I don't know why I'm doing this but it became a habit and I didn't care about it much.  
„Good morning" I smiled at an old woman,who looked at me and smiled back. Other pupils  
were looking at me like they would say „What is she doing?" or „Is she stupid or what?"

I ignored that entered the school building.

My classroom was on the same stage as the entrance so I didn't have to go stairs up. Before the room I breathed in and out and entered my classroom. Half of the class were already there. You could directly see the groups they were subdivide in. Near the door and in the first row,a group of more likely nerds or guys who are outsiders or haven't much friends in school. On the other side of the room near the windows a group of boys of sport lovers were there. About in the middle of the room near the wall,there were all girls them,popular guys and in the other corner,behind the sport lovers the pupils who are the troublemakers in the class.

...Me?..I didn't belong to certain group. To be honest...I'm an allrounder one. I can communicate with almost every group. I wasn't popular but they accept me somehow and let me talk with them. But it still..left me with emptiness and lonelines. But I was used to it and I tried to be positive.

I walked to my seat who was in front of the teacher desk. I wasn't alone, A heavyweight girl who was an outsider and only had friends in another friends was sitting next to me. I tried to be her friend,since the other girls and especially boys are looking down at her because of her weight and looks. It sadens me so I tried to stay at her side and to support her. I could understand why the others didn't like her,and found more..disgusting things about her like she smells or that she doesn't look clean. Well,I tried to ignore that too, cuz I wasn't much different, I thought. I'm a quiet girl,who hasn't the same hobbies as the others or wears modern clothes like the girls in my class or school. Other people especially the girls kept thinking that I'm too kind hearted or strange because I'm still sittin next to her. I often think that they are strange and bad people for avoiding her. But I was no different too..to be in their group,you have to do what the group does too,like if they talk about person bad,I have too. I'm ashamed of myself because of that,and try not stay out much cuz I don't want to be a person that I not am. Well, and that leads me too the current me . The quiet,tomboy girl.

I sat quietly on my seat and Lisa,the girl next to me started to talk.

„And did you make the homework we got yesterday?" she asked. I turned my head and looked at her while answering „Yes, I tried it but I think a part of it is wrong..What about you?" I said honestly. She grinned and responsed „Nope,I didn't do it,Ah well.,he doesn't take a look so it's doesn't matter" She said kinda proud. 

The schoolbell rang,and after minutes the teacher entered the room. It was math. Our math teacher was woman who was very nice and popular by pupils because she didn't mind pupils who are talking while the lesson,they just have to do the excercise they get. I was really bad at math so I tried to focus,while the others behind talked about their weekends. I was annoyed but I couldn't do much so I concentrate more on the excersise we got.

Two lessons passed,and I was bored like every day. I tried to keep my mood up by talking with the girls but I only listened to their talk who I wasn't really interested in. I walked over to the group of outsiders. At least I could feel comfortable there but I didn't really know about what they talked about.

The schoolbell rang and the lunchbreak was over. Now we had english by a strict female teacher who always wears red lipstick and seemed to love red. I was acting like always. I was quiet and didn't do anything,just sitting and waited for the teacher..but I didn't know that my mood and my life should going to change within this lesson...

So that was chapter 1 ^^  
I hope you liked this part,I'm a newcomer and that's my first story. I would like to see your comments to this so please comment :3 I don't mind tips or advice either :)

Copyright by me,haha this story is just a part of my life with alot of fantasy :D


End file.
